Eio Symbiosis
Engineered by the Forerunner Symbiosis species Explorers The _, also known as the "explorers", are inquisitive wasp-like beings which are also almost fully responsible for the running of the Eio Symbiosis' faster-than-light drives. They are small, fragile, and have a large pair of feathery antennae which serve to translate fractal space into a decipherable reality for them. Using this unique ability they can pilot FTL craft safely and reliably. Because of this ability and their natural drive to explore new territory, the _ are constantly scouting out new territory beyond the reaches of the Eio Symbiosis. Terraformers The _ are the Terraformers of the Eio, and inherently understand biosphere systems and work to balance them and the local ecosystem. _ resemble large mobile anemones, and their body contains a complex series of biosphere-altering organs which tune their surroundings into those most suitable for the Eio Symbiosis. Communicators The Communicators (properly known as _) are a highly psionic species what shares a low-grade hive mind and can nigh-instantly share information across vast distances. Resembling humanoid ants with large halo-shaped "wings" that really act as receivers, they allow for the Eio to coordinate themselves over vast distances. _ also have the ability to translate virtually any species' language if they are nearby, due to their telepathic capabilities. Healers _, or "Healers", are a species of symbiotic plant-like worms with several useful abilities. Once they've burrowed into a host they can either "root" themselves within and then grant a great deal of environmental adaptability through rapid growth and mutation that aids the host, or simply act as a immune system booster. _ can cure most diseases and heal major, life-threatening wounds rapidly. Designers Designers (or _) are highly intelligent and creative beings with a instinctual grasp of technology which allows them to effortlessly tinker with components until they have produced something now. They have very short attention spans regarding "old" technology though, and as such will only produce one or two prototypes of a device before forgetting about it and moving onto a new project. Designers are also prone to ignoring potential dangers of inventions. _ look like feathered lizards with a tall crest of feathers on their heads. Workers Powerfully built creatures like a cross between a lizard and a spider, the Workers (properly called _) are tireless laborers who can memorize instructions easily. This trait allows them to be giving instructions on how to assemble something (such as a Designer prototype) and then replicate it with minimal deviance from the original design. Directors The _ (or Directors) are humanoid lizards with thin, lithe forms and a pair of large antennae which act to both focus their psionic abilities and disperse pheromones. _ have the interesting role of keeping the other species of the Eio Symbiosis "synchronized" to each other from a cultural standpoint (and work as a counterpart to the Geneticists). Directors radiate a psionic presence which pacifies other beings and produce pheromones which allow them to direct the impulses of other members of the Eio Symbiosis. These abilities also work in reverse to an extent, and the Directors act as a sort of "processor" to assess the needs of the collective as a whole and take action to fill its needs. Warriors Warriors are also known as _ and are a powerful fighting force. They are agile, armoured, shark-like beings that have very powerful aggressive instincts and predatory tendencies. However, they will quickly "imprint" upon other species inside the Eio Symbiosis with the help of the Geneticists and protect them from outside threats. Geneticists The _, or Geneticists, are one of the oddest of the species in the Eio Symbiosis and also one of the most crucial. Geneticists display radical sexual dimorphism, with the males being small, insect-like creatures that resemble a cross between a moth and a mosquito. The females, meanwhile, are plant-like humanoids with a large flower growing from their backs. This flower serves as a hive for the males, which routinely examine nearby creatures and take small blood samples before returning to the hive. Inside the hive the genetic information is examined for defects or deviances. If the defect is correctable, the female Geneticist will engineer a viral agent to repair it which a male will then deliver. If it is not, males will mark the subject for culling. Enforcers Enforcers are properly known as _ and are one of the rarer members of the Eio Symbiosis but also a crucial one. Enforcers resemble large, black humanoid squid. Enforcers serve as a "police force" which eliminates threatening or rogue members of the other species or "defective" ones (such as those with major wounds or genetic abnormalities) marked by the Geneticists. Enforcers are stealthy and will stalk their "prey" before eliminating them quickly and efficiently. Category:Factions